


Brian and Brizzy's Disney couple days

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Disney Movies, Disney Songs, F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Brian Hull and Brizzy Voices once more collab- but this time, they're asking their viewers what to do. One prevailed: Them reenacting stuff from DIsney Princess movies, as the couples from these movies! Find out which ones they get to do.(Not connected to the other Brizzy and Brian fic)





	Brian and Brizzy's Disney couple days

"What up world!"

"Hello all our Hullimaniacs and BrizKids out there-"

(Together) "-Welcome back to the channel, we're so glad to see you again,"

(Brian) "...and today we're doing a collab for you guys, but this time it's not a sequel to the first two 'Impression Wheel' challenges, because we know you'll love this one and this makes my inner Disney geek scream and jump for joy!"

(Brizzy) "If you're wondering what it is, you'll find out in a few minutes! But I know this has been a little thing we kept seeing from you guys, and you love our collabs, so we have something in store for you."

"Before our last collab, Brizzy was a redhead, and not just any redhead, but like that of Ariel! You see, she's my favorite Disney Princess, and I mentioned this from one of my 'Ask Brian' episodes, which you can see here, ([link to the said vid](https://youtu.be/C-QvE1TwFjk)) But boy I never knew, I had a real life Ariel next to me, and I was not aware of it!"

"Oh shucks Brian, that's so sweet of you."

"Thanks Brizzy."

"But ever since then, before we got together again when we sang 'Shallow' from A Star Is Born, I was not anymore a redhead, but a raven-haired girl. But that doesn't mean I can't be Ariel again! That's thanks to wigs I had for years, as I have shown you guys in a old video, so if you want to see what Disney Princess wigs I have, click on over here to see them, and a few more!" ([Link here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dj8iLSqfhmQ))

"...and now, for the big thing both of us have in store for you guys, here it comes!"

"Wait, Brian, are you going to-"

"...Bippity Boppity Boo!"

And like that, magic exploded on screen. the next scene is now in a beach not that much visited by many, and the sky is really clear, bringing a blue up there. In fact, a familiar melody is heard. A tail is seen, as it pans up, it is revealed that it is Brizzy, now cosplaying as Ariel, complete with the purple top, as seen in her cover of Jon Cozart's "After Ever After", ([link here.](https://youtu.be/AbHDkOmIB0Q)) sitting in a rock near the waves of the sea.

_What would I give to live where you are?_   
_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_   
_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_   
  
_Where would we walk?_   
_Where would we run?_   
_If we could stay all day in the sun?_   
_Just you and me, and I could be part of your world_

Brian then shows up dressed as Prince Eric, and holds Brizzy's hands as he sits near to her while they both look at the sea. He then goes to do the last part of the song in a duet with Brizzy, based on the last reprise in the movie.

_Now we can walk!_   
_Now we can run!_   
_Now we can stay all day in the sun!_   
  
_Just you and me!_   
_And I can be_   
_Part of Your World!_

The scene then ends with Brizzy and Brian on a really happy note.

(Brian) "And that's it, but that's just a taste of what we have in store for you in the coming videos."

(Brizzy) "Wait, there's more?"

"Yes, but we'll save that for the next video. Are you ready?"

"We'll see what it has in store for us, but you guys will be really happy to see what we did."

"So thank you guys for watching, We hope you enjoy it, Don't forget to like, comment,"

"and if you haven't already subscribed to both of us, you made it this far, you might as well, and we'll see you next week with a brand new video."

"We'll see you next week."

(Together) "BYE!"

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it, their Disney based collab fic, but now I pass on to you my fellow readers on what key Disney Prince and Princess scenes would you want me to do as the next chapter. See you next fanfic!


End file.
